


The Dragon Bitch

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Injury, Mind Control, Permanent Injury, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: Roman kidnaps Remus, but maybe there's something darker behind his reasoning.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Dragon Bitch

Remus felt the ground impact him hard, Roman's foot coming down to keep him down by way of his back. He felt sick. On top ot the fact that Roman had used his advantage of strength, but he used his knowledge of his disadvantages over him.

His body ached. It couldn't get worse than his brother actually assaulting him, right? After all, Roman and him never actually physically fought a lot. Their physical confrontations were mainly joking around and not all that often. It hurt knowing Roman would actually hurt him.

He was wrong, it could definitely get worse. And worsen it did in the form of Libelle appearing in front of them like an apparition of his past as the Kind with Roman. How could they get this far apart? Surely they couldn't be so distant, there were inseparably close at one point.

"Good boy, Roman." He squirmed under Roman's boot, his ribs were uncomfortable. "Now for you, I have plans for you." She grabbed him by the hair, something that already hurt, and dragged him from under Roman's boot and into a cell. Roman trailed after her.

Will you cooperate?" She asked him. In all his defiance, he spit at her, probably something that would come back to bite him if he didn't find an escape. It seemed sinking out wasn't an option here.

"Alright." She answered tersely, grabbing a small push dagger from her belt. "Will you cooperate?" She repeated, holding the puny knife up to his neck.

 _'She can't kill me.'_ He remembered and inwardly smiled.

"Fuck you! Let me go!" He snapped at her. She took the small dagger away and chuckled darkly.

"No, no, no, little Duke. You won't be walking out of here. Not on my watch." He saw the blade glint and then felt almost blinding pain in his lower back. "And now you can't." She brought the dagger back from behind him covered in blood that she proceeded to wipe in his hair.

She swept out without another word but Roman stayed. He ignored his good-for-nothing brother staring at him and started trying to get up, to find a way out, but he couldn't. He couldn't get his legs under him or even just moving them.

Roman watched dumbly as Remus gathered air into his lungs and forced himself to sit up with his arms. His legs didn't move, he couldn't make them move. He had to move them with his hands, which was significantly harder. He had limited strength, Roman had taken most of it with him when they split. He had definitely draws the short end of the stick.

His back felt like it wanted to go back to laying down, it felt painful to sit up and his body didn't like the activity. He tried to force himself into his feet again with, unsurprisingly, no luck yet again. He punched his legs to get them to respond only to form bruises and get even more frustrated when it still didn't work.

He couldn't help it when he felt tears forming to make his vision blurry or when they poured over his face to make him look helpless. He soon began hicupping and hyperventilating, bringing him to an anxiety attack.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, he couldn't stop crying of breathing too quickly until he could break from it and calm himself down. He needed to focus, he needed to get out. Regardless of anything, he needed to escape. It didn't matter if he couldn't sink out or use his legs, he needed to find a way out and a way to defeat Libelle.

"Ree?" Roman's soft voice came to his ears.

Remus snapped his head up and and he moved himself into the furthest corner with his arms as quickly as possible. He pulled his legs close to his chest, just because he couldn't feel them didn't mean he didn't want them attached. And he wouldn't take that chance with Roman's sword on his hip.

"Remus, I...What did she...? Dear Zeus, no." Remus heaved with breathes. Just moving himself was too much exertion. It winded him to move himself around like this. But he couldn't take the chance to think Roman might care.

"Remus, I'm so sorry. She was controlling me. What did she do to you?" He felt Roman's hand on his arm and trembled, shaking Ro away and pushing at his twin, hiding away into himself.

"Remus, please." Roman tried. He gave a hiccup, he wanted this to be true. He wanted Roman to care, to have been mind controlled. to do Libelle's bidding. But he knew he couldn't. This was just more torture, it had to be.

"Remus, I'm so sorry." Roman didn't try to touch him during his apology. "Ree, I didn't mean for this. I didn't know what I was doing. Please...Please just tell me this wasn't something I did to you." Roman added.

Remus shook his head and Roman gave a relieved sigh like it was a burden to think he did this. Now he wouldn't care anymore since Roman didn't create the injury himself or contribute to it.

Gentle fingers took his own and Remus couldn't separate his from his brothers. He wanted to but he just couldn't. He needed someone who cared or who could pretend to care.

Roman carefully pulled him into his arms, letting him rest against his shoulder as he gripped into the white 'princely' shirt Roman wore. He couldn't help but bury himself against his twin to the best of his tired ability.

"Remus, does anything hurt?" Roman asked.

"My back." He was quiet, almost alarmingly so compared to normal. Gingerly, Roman began to touch his back to find the spot it hurt until he finally landed over the area and Remus grunted.

"Remus, you were stabbed in the spine!" Roman exclaimed. Remus quieted him. What if she came back because Roman apparently slipped from her mind control? He couldn't risk it. "Sorry, but what the heck happened there?" Roman asked quieter.

"She stabbed me there. It hurts. I can't move my legs." He admitted.

"We need to get you out. This isn't good." He suddenly felt weightless and he knew Roman had picked him up. He held on tightly to his brother's neck. "It's faster this way. Sorry, Ree." Roman apologized, he then opened the door, quietly making his way through the hallways and finally got outside, where Roman could finally sink them out into the Mind Palace.

Roman set Remus on the younger twin's bed, summoning Logan and frantically telling Logan what happened to allow the Logic to care for him while Roman tried to both help and assure Remus he'd be fine.

Remus felt Logan patching him up as much as possible and Roman against his front, arms around him to, seemingly, guard him. Remus clung to Roman, tiredly falling asleep against Roman's shoulder, feeling his twin running his fingers through his hair. He didn't care what happened when he woke up, right now he was so exhausted that he was content falling asleep with Logan and Roman protecting him.


End file.
